


Betrayal Is Relative

by adinex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lance following his gay heart, lol I don't even ship these two but here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adinex/pseuds/adinex
Summary: aka: Lance that's gayThis is another fic I wrote for a friend. They ship Lancelot and wanted a fic so here it is lmao I don't even ship these two, but I have to admit Lotor is fun to write. I might continue this fic later but for now it's just a fun one-off for those Lance/Lotor shippers xD





	Betrayal Is Relative

“I’ve got the info. Disconnect and get your ass out of there.” Pidge’s voice came through Lance’s helmet.

“Yeah, yeah, chill your beans, Pidgey,” Lance smirked as he closed the holo screen and the laughing image of Pidge disappeared from the Galra consol. “You’re looking at the master of stealth.” Lance slipped through the doorway. He heard Pidge snort on the other end, but no further comments.

Lance kept his blaster raised as he stepped down the halls. He hid in the shadow as a sentry passed. He rounded the corner and felt his stomach drop as he eyed an entire patrol of sentries. He sucked in a breath and darted back into a corner. “Pidge,” he hissed in the microphone. “There’s a huge freaking mound of sentries here. I’m about to get eaten alive.”

“All right, calm down. I’m finding a new route. There should be an empty path to your right.”

Lance eyed the corridor, illuminated by the purple lights in the wall. “Go down that and take the first left you see.” “Okay, but if I die, I’m gonna come back as a ghost and haunted your tiny ass for the rest of your life.”

Lance huffed out a breath. It took a few minutes to find the path Pidge had mentioned. He scanned the hall, but saw no sign of life. “What now?”

“Working on it now. Okay, keep going. This will take you back around to the main hall and you can..ge…” Static cut off Pidge’s words.

“Pidge,” Lance nearly screamed. He nudged his helmet a couple times.

“..nce? Sorry, sorry.” Pidge’s voice returned. “I’m hitting interference. I’m sending you a map with the route in case I cut out again.”

Lance looked down at the screen hovering over his arm and a map with a red line across it appeared. “Got it.”

He started down the hall past the purple lights. “This route should be clear. Just don’t do anything stupid and you should be fine.”

Lance pointed to his chest. “Me? Stupid? Never.”

“Of course you aren’t.”The comment made Lance whirl on his feet, blaster aimed.

“Lance. Who … that? Lan…” Pidge’s words broke off in static.

Lotor stood holding a transmitter in his hand. “Pardon me, but I didn’t want any interruptions.”

“You,” Lance said, tightening his grip. “You’re the one causing the interference.”

Lotor smirked. “As prince of the Galra Empire it’s my job to know what happens in my fleet.” He took a step forward and unsheathed his sword.

“You really wanna face a Paladin of Voltron?” Lance tried to keep the shutter from his voice. The last time they had faced Lotor, the team had barely made it out alive, and now he was alone on a Galra ship without backup.

Lotor’s lips pulled into a smile. “Oh I’m quivering in my boots. Can’t you tell?” He darted forward and Lance fired a couple blasts. They hit the wall with black marks. Lotor ducked around the shots and slashed his sword. Lance stumbled back as the Galra Prince flipped forward and kicked the blaster from his grip. It scattered across the floor and Lance landed on his back. Lotor stood over his, the tip of the sword to his throat.

“You’ll never win. Voltron will stop your empire.” Lance didn’t know where the urge to speak came from, especially when feeling the point against his skin.

Lotor laughed in response, but his sword didn’t lower. “My empire?” His eyes narrowed and Lance had never noticed the blend of colors in them. The shock of blue in the center of the yellow was captivating. “My father has certainly shown off the vast power the Galra have.”

Against Lance’s best judgement, he continued. “Well whatever power you think you have, we’ll take you down. Just like we took down Zarkon.”

Lotor shifted his grip on the sword, bringing it close to Lance’s skin. “And how might you do that?”

Lance grit his teeth. “We have crucial information to stop you.” Lance’s eyes darted to the left. He threw off his helmet, flinging it at Lotor. The Galra shuffled backwards and Lance rolled across the floor, grabbing his bayard. He spun around, firing two shots that hit Lotor’s arm. His sword scattered across the floor and Lance blasted a hole in the wall. Someone would hear it but it was better than being sliced in half. Lance dodged a knife throw, sliding on his knees. He grabbed his helmet and chanced a glance back, expecting Lotor to pursue him.

Lotor stood there, still clutching his arm. “We’ll meet again. I’m sure.”

Lance didn’t give him a chance to change his mind. He jumped through the hole, sprinting down to the hangers.

^^^

The Blue Lion landed in the Castle’s hanger and Lance gave a sigh of relief when he saw the others waiting for him. He stepped down the platform as Hunk gave a shout. “Yeah dude, that’s what I’m talking about.”

Pidge crossed her arms. “I’ve gotta admit: I was pretty nervous when you cut out, but you proved yourself.”

Lance smirked and rested a hand on his hip. “Haha, yeah,” He choked out a laugh. “I told you I was the master at stealth.”

Keith shook his head. “Guess we really should call you sharpshooter.”

Lance tried to meet his eyes, but the mix of color in those eyes was too reminiscent to the ones that almost killed him. Shiro stepped forward and rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Well whatever the reason, you’ve proved yourself.” Shiro gave him a smile before releasing his shoulder. “Now let’s see what the Galra are planning. Hunk, Pidge, see what you can get from the info Lance gathered.”

“Already on it.” Pidge tapped the screen on her arm and pictures appeared. The group separated to their different parts of the ship, but Lance was grateful for the space. As he walked down the hall to his room, he lifted a hand to his neck where it still felt like a blade was still resting. The silence of the ship gave him no chance for distraction. There was one thing that he couldn’t understand: Lotor had let him go.

^^^

A blast jostled the Blue Lion, almost causing Lance to fall out of his seat. Lance shouted as he pushed his bayard into the consol and turned it. The ice beam appeared and it fired at a dozen Galra fighters and they dropped from sight. “Guys, I’m getting hounded out here. A little backup would be appreciated.”

Keith’s voice came through the lion: “We need to find some way to blast through this blockade.”

Lance spotted the Black Lion firing at the main Galra ship; Pidge and Keith tag-teamed against waves of fighters, but this Galra fleet wasn’t dwindling. He remembered Shiro’s words: Protect the planet until it could be evacuated. They didn’t need to win, just divert attention. Lance spun his lion around and fired a shot to fighters going for Hunk’s flank. They exploded at impact.

“Thanks buddy,” Hunk said, his image flashing up on the screen.

“No problem, big man.” Lance grinned. “Now let’s focus on getting those people to safety.”

Pidge’s face appeared. Flashes of light went off in the background. “We need to keep from dying if we want any chance of saving them.”

Allura appeared. “Paladins, we’re almost done evacuating. Just buy us a little more time.”

“Allura,” Lance said, tilting his head and flashing a smile, “I’d buy you anything.”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro’s stern voice broke through his headset.

Lance sighed. “All right, all right. Geez.” He pushed the controls on his lion forward and darted through a platoon of fighters. He hollered as lasers cut across the Galra ships in his way. He was about to hit another clump of fighters when Keith’s fire power blocked his field of vision.

“Hey!”

Keith’s smirk appeared on the screen. “Gotta be quick.”

Lance was about to retort when he spotted a new fighter break through the Galra blockade. “No way,” Lance muttered. He followed the ship, never breaking eye contact as Lotor’s unmistakable flying dodged fighters and headed straight toward the main battle cruiser. “Oh no you don’t." He spurred Blue forward, breaking away from the fight.

“Lance, where are you going?” Lance ignored Keith’s question.

The Blue Lion curved around a fighter, blasting another before taking a dive to bring it closer to the Galra ship and Lotor’s fighter.

“Lance, stop!” Suddenly the Black Lion cut off Lance’s view of Lotor’s ship.

“I can’t. I need this.” Lance tried to maneuver around the Black Lion. He flipped around, gliding through space and forced his way through. “I need answers.”

Pidge’s voice squeaked through the headset. “Answers to what?”

Lance turned off his communicator, his eyes set on the dark purple fighter weaving his way through. He didn’t attack any of the fighters, but he wasn’t helping them either. Lance felt unease from his lion. “Yeah, Blue, I don’t like it either.” He pushed his lion forward and followed Lotor’s ship. Lotor disappeared to the belly of the battle cruise and Lance followed in Blue. The lion sped around new fighters being released from the haul, and attached itself to the underside of the ship. Lance spotted Lotor disappearing through a hole to the ship.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lance jumped from the seat and ran from his lion. His suit’s boosters pushed him toward the entrance Lotor had made and he entered cautiously. He climbed into an empty hallway and his bayard turned into a blaster. He raised it, waiting for any sentries to come running toward the entry point, though he doubted with the battle going on, anyway would care about a small hole in the haul. He checked the hall and started walking. He just passed a doorway when he felt hands yank him back and a knife to his throat for the second time that week.

“Did you really think I was dumb enough not to know you’d follow?” Lotor’s voice breathed down his neck. “You’ve let me go once before, what makes me think you won’t do it again.”

“Maybe because this time your antics could interfere with my plans.”

“Why did you let me go?”

“Go?” Lotor mocked. “We fought; you threw some punches, got lucky and escaped.”

Lance didn’t back down, despite the strong hand holding his bicep. “We’ve been fighting you for months. There’s no way I got lucky.”

Lotor clicked his tongue. Lance could feel his long silver hair ticking his cheek. “You sell yourself short.”

“You’re evading the question,” Lance spat back, no longer concerned for the dagger pressing into his skin. Lotor pushed the Paladin away and Lance caught the prince’s smirk. “Perhaps you just weren’t worth my time.”

Lance hesitated, not sure if he should trust the words or not. “Then why not kill me?”

“Because Voltron is valuable to me.” An explosion shook the ship and Lance stumbled. Lotor barely had a problem remaining upright.

“The battle,” Lance realized. He looked up at Lotor’s smug expression. “It’s a distraction.” He looked back at the hole in the floor that no one would care about. “Voltron will destroy this ship and cover up whatever you’re about to do.” He raised his blaster. “We will stop whatever you’re planning and save those people.”

Lotor scoffed. “Do you really think I care about that planet? Those people mean nothing to me. Even this ship is just another tool my father flaunts. Destroy this ship for all I care.”

“Like I’d believe you don’t care about protecting anything in the Galra Empire.” Lance gripped his bayard.

Lotor spread his arms. “We’re in the middle of a Galra ship, and seeing as you’re not dead yet I’d say it’s a safe bet that the commander of this ship doesn’t know I’m here. Now if you’d excuse me, I have an errand to run before this ship is destroyed by your friends.” He started walking away.

“Oh, no way I’m letting you out of my sights.” “Suit yourself.”

Lotor didn’t waste time as he took off down the hall. He seemed to know his way as he turned around corners without hesitation. They only ran across two sentries, but Lotor destroyed them before they could sound the alarm. The ship shook from the battle going outside. The battle Lance should be fighting too. Lance clenched his fist. No. I’m helping too. By keeping an eye on Lotor. He stared at the prince’s back, keeping pace behind him as they ran to whatever destination Lotor had in mind.

Finally Lotor opened a door and they entered a room with a wide console. Lotor immediately began typing and messages Lance couldn’t read popped up. He tried to look over Lotor’s shoulder and the prince glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Curious?” For a moment Lance was caught off guard by his angled face, the strong cheekbones, and the purple skin which, under the lighting, seemed to glow.

Lance gathered himself and held his blaster high, keeping the sight on Lotor. “What are you doing?”

Lotor let out an audible sigh. “I suppose there’s no use hiding it from you.” His shoulders slumped and he made a show of revealing the map and coordinates on the screen.

“Locations? Of what?” Lance asked. He glanced at the map again and recognized it as the same one Kolivan had shown them a few days before. “Galra fleet locations?” Suddenly Lance remembered what the Blade of Marmora had mentioned: information being siphoned to a backwater fleet for protection, information vital to stopping the druids.

“Smart boy.”

“Why do you need to infiltrate your own ship for that? Couldn’t you just ask for it?”

Lotor didn’t turn around. “I don’t have time to answer your questions.”

Lance raised his blaster, aiming the sight at Lotor’s face. “You’re gonna make time.”

Lotor sighed and shot Lance a shallow grin. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow. “I want to bring down my father and executing a coup isn’t exactly something you want advertised.”

“Why? Why would you want to destroy your own empire? The empire your dad built.”

Lotor’s bright eyes flared. He rounded on Lance, catching the Blue Paladin off guard. “You think I care about what my father built? The same father who banished me?” Lotor spat. “You think I’d follow in the footsteps of the same man who wanted me gone?” His eyebrows pinched together, but his yellow eyes seemed clouded and pained. In all the months of fighting, Lance had never seen Lotor express anything but a cold smile.

“Y-you’re lying.” Lance struggled to gain control.

Lotor’s face returned to its usual blank slate. “Believe what you will Paladin, but the truth still remains. I haven’t killed you yet, and for some reason, you haven’t killed me.” Lotor finished typing on the pad and the download bar disappeared. Lance frowned at the Galra, and opened his mouth to speak.

“You two! What are you –” The Galra soldier standing in the doorway froze when he recognize Lance’s armor, but when his eyes shifted to Lotor they widened. “P-Prince Lotor – I didn’t know –”

A knife silenced him. Lance looked between the dead officer and Lotor whose calm expression never wavered. He ejected a small disk and tucked it inside his suit. “I suppose that means our welcome is overstayed.” Lotor retrieved his dagger and slashed the console in half. He exited the room with Lance close on his heels. Once the door closed, Lotor stabbed the panel to the room making sparks fly from it.

Lotor ran down the hall as more explosions wracked the ship. The Blue Paladin lost his footing and fell forward just as shots arched over his head. He looked back to see rows of sentries coming down the hall. He picked them off, shooting them as he jogged backwards. From the corner of his eye he saw Lotor slicing more in half with his sword. Lotor spun his blade around, the edge cutting through metal like nothing. Lotor’s suit flared out as he ducked around the droids’ fire blasts, cutting their guns to pieces. Lotor twirled around sentries, killing everything without getting a scratch. His sword flowed around him and watching his movement was like watching someone dance. A blast close to his left ear shocked Lance back to the present.

He jerked his bayard up and fired four blasts, killing the remaining sentries. Lotor was already down the hall, heading back to the hole they’d entered from. They were feet away when more guards appeared. Lance muttered a curse and began firing at anything. He sensed Lotor near him, about to disappear back to his ship. At the last moment, Lance turned toward the Galra Prince. Lance pulled the trigger.

A sentry behind Lotor fell. The prince’s eyes narrowed a second before he threw his knife and destroyed a sentry about to attack Lance’s back. The Paladin looked up at him in a daze.

“I don’t like being indebted to others.” Lotor moved to jump through the hole.

“Wait,” Lance called. “Why do you need those coordinates? How did you know they’d be there?”

“The Blade of Marmora is still useful for some things,” Lotor said before slipping out of the ship.

Lance took one last look at the Galra ship about to be blown apart. He slipped out the hole back to the Blue Lion. Lotor was long gone. He stepped into the Blue Lion to find an irritated lion. To add insult to injury, Blue growled and the feed to the other paladins switched on.

“…the hell are you?”

“Lance, what happened?”

Lance cringed at the sudden voices coming through his helmet.

“Lance, answer us.”

He cleared his voice. “I’m here.”

“Why did you switch off your headset?” Lance could imagine the scowl Keith was probably wearing.

“That was stupid and reckless.” Pidge complained.

Shiro cut through. “Lance I saw you take off for the ship. Are you alright? Did your lion get hit?”

“Blue’s okay. Guys, I was just ¬–” He cut himself off. “Nothing. I’m coming back.”

“Good because we need to form Voltron.”

“Yeah,” Hunk’s voice pushed through. “We’re being eaten alive out here.”

“Right,” Lance said, already piloting Blue back to the fights. “On my way.”

It didn’t take long for the battle to end. Allura sent a message that all evacuations had been completed and after one last slice to finish the Galra ship, leaving it in pieces, the five lions returned to the Castle and left the galaxy. The team had chewed out Lance for leaving, but once Shiro stepped in, saying they still gained a victory over the Galra Empire, the others stopped tormenting Lance. But as Lance lay awake in his room, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, he didn’t feel like the Universe’s savior. He had saved the life of the Galra Prince. And the worst part was he didn’t regret it. He turned over, trying to think of some reason to convince himself he shouldn’t feel guilty, but none came. He had saved his enemy’s life, the same person who had toyed with them and had caused them months of heartache. He threw his arm over his face, desperate to find some way to run from what was haunting him, but the feelings remained.

^^^

Two weeks. Two weeks since Lance had confronted Lotor. Two weeks since he’d lied to his friends. Two weeks since the mission to save another planet. Two weeks where the only thing Lance had thought about was the unease in Lotor’s eyes when he saved the prince’s life. The slight waver in his voice when he talked about his father. And how Lance, on some level, believed the prince. It was this thought that kept Lance from telling the others about their rendezvous.

He also didn’t mean for it to happen, but he kept his distance from the others. Meals weren’t as fun, and the movie nights with the other Paladins were just another excuse for the others to pester him.

“Lance, you’re acting different,” Hunk eyed him closely. “You’re not back with Nyma, are you?”

Lance nearly choked on his food goo. “What? No, no, nope. Definitely not.”

“Hmm,” Hunk didn’t let up, and Lance pointedly grabbed another space Capri-sun to excuse himself from speaking any further.

It didn’t seem to help. Every time someone mentioned the battles or his absence, the hole inside Lance seemed to grow. He convinced himself he was infatuated with the idea of becoming a hero, joining a rogue prince to save the universe. After the reveal of Keith’s Galra heritage and the alliance with the Blade of Marmora, it had become easier to believe there could be some good Galrans.

Lance fell onto his bed and buried his head under his pillows. He gripped it and pressed it against his head, as if to push the thoughts out. He was stupid if he thought he could trust Lotor. As if Lotor could destroy his father’s empire. The same empire that had lasted 10,000 years.

He flipped over and stared at the ceiling. He tried not to think about Lotor’s movement as they fought side by side. The Blue Paladin ran a hand through his short hair, barely brushing the strands away. He thought about Lotor’s long hair, the way the silver strands were so different from any other Galra’s hair; his whole appearance was different. Lance covered his face with his hands. He could feel his face heating up. He had saved Lotor’s life, half-believing Lotor could fight for them. They wasn’t any other reason. Nope. None at all.

“Paladins,” Allura’s voice cut through the room. Lance jerked upright. “You’re needed on the bridge.”

Lance could only assume what was so bad that Allura needed all them. Lance ran down the hall, still pulling his jacket on. He spotted Keith heading the same direction. “What’s happening?”

Keith shrugged. “Don’t know. But it probably has something to do with mission Kolivan was on.”

They entered the bridge to find Allura and Shiro talking to Kolivan.

“And you’re sure?” Allura asked.

Kolivan looked grim. Well, grimmer. “We analyzed what was left. The data on it had definitely been copied. Someone else has definitely retrieved information from that ship before we could get to it.”

Lance’s stomach dropped.

“Who else would want that information? Could there be another rebel group we don’t know about?” Pidge asked. Her eyes widened and she looked to Shiro. “Could it be Matt?”

Shiro cut her off. “There’s no way for us to know. Kolivan, any idea who took it? Or how they knew it’d be there? I thought you said this was secure information.”

“It was. The consol was destroyed in the battle. There’s no way we can trace it now.”

Lance’s body felt hollow and he wanted to speak but his tongue was heavy. He tried to open his mouth but it was like his mouth was sewn shut.

“Lance,” Hunk said. He gave his friend a close look. “You okay?”

Pidge turned to look at Lance. “Hang on. You were on that ship. Did you see who took the data?”

Lance tried to think of some catchy line, some joke to display his guilt, but his mind was still stuck on Lotor’s eyes and the way they had fought together. With every question they asked, Lance wanted nothing more than to curl inside his jacket and melt to the floor.

Fortunately the universe had other plans. Beeping interrupted Pidge and Coran turned to the console typing. “We’re getting a message.”

“From where?” Kolivan asked, still staring at the paladins with a sour expression.

“It’s blocked. I can’t get a read.” Coran looked to Allura.

“Let’s see who wants to contact Voltron,” she answered.

Lotor’s face appeared on the screen beside Kolivan’s. The Blade leader’s eye brows lifted in shock and every Paladin immediately tensed.

“Lotor,” Shiro growled. “What do you want?”

Lotor gave a short laugh. “It’s not something I want, but something I can offer you.”

“And why would we ever want something from you?” Allura said. She clinched her fists as she glared at the Galra Prince.

“Because I have information that you’re in desperate need of.”

“It was you,” Keith said, advancing toward the screen. “You always have been one step ahead.”

Lotor smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Red Paladin.” He folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin on his fingers. “I have the information vital to Zarkon’s defeat. As someone privy to the Galra high command, I am aware of certain plots to save Zarkon. It doesn’t take a genius to realize an arrangement can be made. What’s the expression? Enemy of my enemy and all that?”

As he spoke, Lance could have sworn Lotor’s eyes found his at least twice.

“How did you know about the information? What do you mean ‘save Zarkon’?” Shiro’s voice was even, but Lance could tell from the tension in his shoulders he was far from happy about this news.

The corner of Lotor’s mouth twitched. “I had a feeling Voltron would be more interested in helping survivors than gathering information. Consider this offering a gesture of good will. Trust must be earned, right?”

Lance didn’t imagine it when Lotor’s eyes found his.

Kolivan spoke in a hard tone. “What guarantee do we have that the information you have is genuine?”

“I already anticipated as much and have sent a small piece of it along with the coordinates.”

Coran typed on the console and then his eyes widened. “Princess, it’s what we’ve been looking for. Bases, dates, supply inventory and drop offs.”

Allura glared back at Lotor. “How do we know you won’t just blow us out of the sky once we show ourselves?”

Lotor sat back in his seat. “I would have hoped Voltron would show more hospitality to someone offering help.”

“You have done nothing to help us,” she yelled.

“Whatever the case, I trust Voltron understands risks must be taken in war. Believe me when I say this information will serve all of us. Do we have a deal?” Allura was silent for a long moment.

When she spoke her voice was hard. “I accept your terms of a truce, but only for the duration of this…trade.”

“Agreed.”

“The Blade of Marmora will attend as well.”

Lotor smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. “I would expect nothing less.” He disappeared from the screen.

“This is a trap,” Allura said.

“I know,” Shiro sighed. “But do we have a choice? If what Lotor said was true, then Zarkon could still be alive. We’ve already thought as much.”

Allura sighed. “I don’t like this.”

Shiro rested a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t like it either, but we need this information.”

“The Blade of Marmora will come armed, and I suggest Voltron does the same.” Kolivan disappeared from the screen.

^^^

The coordinates Lotor sent directed the Castle to a deserted system on the edge of the Galra Empire. The town was little more than a few structures and abandoned stores. Coran and the Blade had scanned the system and found no trace of a trap, just one sole ship waiting for them. The lions landed near the outskirts of the dusty buildings. Lance exited his lion to see Hunk and Keith leaving theirs.

"Stayed prepared for a fight. I don’t trust Lotor as far as I can throw him.” Shiro flexed his Galra arm as he spoke.

In response, Keith’s bayard turned into his sword and he stood with it raised.

The Blade of Marmora stood in a small group and the Paladins of Voltron joined them to stand on the opposite side of a clearing. Lotor and his generals walked toward them, stopping a few feet away; Lotor’s black and orange ship sat in the sand behind them.

“Greetings Paladins,” Lotor said with outstretched arms.

“Cut the crap,” Keith said. “Give us the information.”

Lotor laughed. “Can’t we spend some time on pleasantries?” But as he spoke he reached back and Acxa handed him something small. He raised his hand. “This disk has all the information that ship provided, and more.” He threw it and Shiro easily caught the small object.

“You’re a lot of things Lotor, but you’re not one to betray your own cause. Why are you helping us?”

Lotor gave Shiro a steady gaze. “With Zarkon gone I have a shot at the throne. A baby Galra could have figured that out. I’m giving you a chance to take down Zarkon and end the druids without drawing out this war any longer than it has to. The longer we waste here the more time Haggar has to perfect her plans. If I were you I’d get started.” Lotor tried to retain his calm expression, but Lance noticed something behind his eyes. The same pained expression he’d seen before.

“Why do you want your father dead?” Lance blurted out.

The easy smile on Lotor’s face cracked and his lips scowled. “My father. I’m the banished Galra prince, outcast and underestimated. This empire is my birthright and yet I’ve had to fight to gain what little control I have. I’ve spent my whole life in the shadow of the great Emperor Zarkon. From the moment I was summoned to overtake my father I have been working to undo his twisted empire. Thankfully, you and the Blade of Marmora make large diversions –”

“Wait, time out,” Hunk waved his hands. “So you’ve been doing this for how long?”

Lotor sighed and his generals shifted on their feet. The tallest one bent over and said something, while grinning toward them. Lotor waved her off. “Yes, I’ve been using you as a shield, but I assure you: We have the same goal in mind. I’ve needed to avoid detection and you have offered the perfect decoy.”

“You think this story is supposed to make us believe you?” Allura asked.

“Why would we help you?” Keith gripped his bayard.

“Because one of your already has.” Lance’s heart stopped as Lotor looked directly at him.

He stumbled back, as if the looks from his teammates physically pushed him. Kolivan didn’t waste time drawing his blade.

“Now wait a minute,” Hunk started. “Lance wouldn’t go behind our backs.”

Lance tried to speak but his mouth was dry. “I didn’t meant to –” He grimaced when he glanced at Lotor. “He-he saved my life.” Lance steadied himself, preparing to take the full brunt of his friends’ anger. “I- I trust him.”

“You trust him?” Keith yelled. “He’s the enemy.”

Lotor’s face closed off and he turned back toward his ship. His generals were already on their way. “I can see when I’m not wanted. In any case, you now have your information. Our business is finished.”

“Wait,” Lance threw an arm out, but Lotor was already flying away, lost to the stars. Lance whirled on the others, not sure why his chest felt hollow. “Why didn’t you give him a chance?”

“A chance? Lance do you even hear yourself?” Keith’s purple eyes shined and Lance hated how broken his voice was. “I thought you trusted us. Trusted me.”

“I know, but --”

“But what Lance?” Pidge stepped forward. “Listen to yourself. Are you seriously defending that liar over us? You’re a Paladin of Voltron.”

“I know,” Lance said. He looked down at Pidge and then at the others. “I’m still a Paladin of Voltron, and part of that means helping others who need it.” He offered a small grin. “It’s not all about shooting robots.”

“And you’ll help people if you stay, but siding with Lotor, joining him behind our backs –-”

“I didn’t join you behind your backs,” Lance interrupted. “But for whatever reason, Lotor has saved my life. On that first mission. He let me go.” He looked up to Shiro. “I don’t know why, but maybe Lotor is actually trying to stop Zarkon.”

“And you’ll do that with us,” Hunk said.

“Maybe. But maybe not. We’re no closer to defeating the Galra Empire, but maybe with Lotor’s help we can finish this.”

“Lance this is insane.” Pidge threw her hands up. “Stop thinking with your dick and think with your brain.”

“Pidge, I’ve –-” Lance took a deep breath. “I’ve made up my mind. I have to do something. And right now I think Lotor needs my help the most.” Lance shot Keith one last look. “I’m sorry. But I know this is the right thing.”

Allura opened her mouth but Lance didn’t waste time. He ran to the Blue Lion who welcomed him and ran to his seat. Blue rumbled in his mind. “I know, Blue. I hope I’m doing the right thing too.”

^^^

It didn’t take long to track Lotor’s ship. He wasn’t far out of orbit. Blue picked up the ship’s signal but it did nothing to calm the tension in Lance’s stomach. His hands gripped the controls so hard he was amazed his fingers weren’t broken. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, what he had said. He closed his eyes. He was still a Paladin; he was still on the same side. He just wanted to expand Voltron’s help to Lotor. He opened his eyes to glare out at the desolate space. Pidge was right. He was an idiot. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, why Lotor had crawled so deep under his skin. Why had he saved Lotor those times? Lied to his friends? Lance groaned and forced the thoughts away. He was doing this now, and as Lotor’s ship came into view, there was no way he would return.

Lance stepped onto Lotor’s ship and followed one of his generals to the cockpit of the small ship. He was amazed at the map and the gadgets on the wall. Lance knew he shouldn’t be gawking but he had to admit Lotor’s ship was pretty cool. The design was so different from any Galra ship he’d been on and the hologram map in the center? Wish the Castle of Lions had one of those.

Lotor remained seated, watching Lance glance around the ship. The prince waved off the generals. Zethrid made a sound in the back of her throat, eyeing Lance like a piece of meat, but complied. Lotor remained seated with his hands folded under his chin. “Why did you come?”

Lance admitted he couldn’t avoid the subject any longer. “I want to help you defeat Zarkon. Take down the Galra Empire.”

Lotor’s eyebrow arched. “Do you now. You didn’t seem keen on helping back on that Galra ship.”

“That was in the middle of a battle and you were being shifty.” The smirk on Lotor’s face was unmistakable. “Look, I know we have a past. We tried to kill you, you tried to kill us,” Lance took a deep breath and faced Lotor. “But you did save my life. A lot, actually.” Lotor sat back in his seat, staring at Lance’s face. “S-so I’ve uh, I guess I’ve decided I want to help you.” Lance tried not to stutter, but once he was standing in front of the Galra Prince alone, his tongue felt heavy. “I mean, you have that info. A-and I’ve tried to convince the other but I don’t know if they’ll help or may -–”

Before Lance could comprehend why he couldn’t speak anymore, he became aware of Lotor’s hand on his cheek. Lotor’s fingers curled into Lance’s hair and his mouth was soft against Lance’s. He tried to register when this happened, but he couldn’t even remember Lotor leaving his chair. Their lips parted and Lotor murmured. “You have done more for me today than anyone has ever done for me.”

Lance cringed at Lotor’s words. “I left them. I mean, I’m still a – a Paladin, but the others…” Lance looked into Lotor’s face.

The Galra Prince placed a hand on either side of Lance’s face. “Trust me, defeating Zarkon will more than make up for it.”

Lance nodded, and cradled the side of Lotor’s face. “We’ll save this universe.”

“We’ll stop my father for every planet,” Lotor agreed. Lance weaved his hand through Lotor’s smooth hair and pulled Lotor toward him for a kiss.


End file.
